Guardians
by IchigoPinkPearl101
Summary: Three thousand years have passed and the kingdom of Hyrule, as well as its legacy, has become nothing more than a myth. However, the peace that has reined for all those years is threatened. Darkness has returned and is beginning to cause chaos. The reincarnations of the hero are called upon to defeat the evil that has invaded the former kingdom.
1. The Dawn of a New Adventure

"Young hero, awaken."

Soft blue eyes opened. A boy, about 15 years of age, looked around. As he got to his feet, he noticed that he stood on a small, plateau-like area. Surrounding the platform were six raised pedestals, each with an unique design and color. If the boy had looked over the edge of the structure, he would have seen that what he stood on disappeared into a dark oblivion.

In front of him stood three women, each draped in long, beautiful robes. The one standing in the center began to speak.

"Young hero, awaken. The time for rest has passed. The peace that has graced this land for the last three thousand years is over. Darkness is creeping over this country. If it is not stopped, then unspeakable evils will befall this planet."

"Young hero, do you understand what you must do?" Asked the one on the left.

"Sisters, he still thinks he is dreaming. We must send him a sign when he wakes up," the girl on the right spoke. She was noticeably younger than the other two.

The boy that the women had been addressing finally broke his silence. "Who… Who are you?" was all he could manage to get out. The woman in the middle was the first to answer.

"We are the goddesses who created the land of Hyrule many thousands of years ago. My name is Nayru, goddess of wisdom."

"I am Din, goddess of power," Spoke the woman on the left.

"And I'm Faore, goddess of courage," Came the younger looking one.

The boy spoke again with more confidence. "Why would you tell me this? Out of all the people in the world, why me?"

"Because you are one of the chosen," was Nayru's response.

"Chosen?"

"You shall find out soon enough," were Nayru's last words. Then everything began to fade to black.

"You need to wake up Link," came a voice. Whose voice, Link was not sure. But it came again more urgently. "Wake up, Link!"

Everything had gone black now, with only the voice going through Link's head. "Link, if you don't wake up soon you will be late for school."

A bright light filled the void where the darkness had been a moment ago and tore Link from his dreamlike state and back into reality.

* * *

"7:10 in the morning. My goodness, that boy needs to learn to wake up earlier," Grumbled Cynthiaas she made her way to her son's room. She turned the doorknob and was greeted with an all too familiar sight. Clothes littered the floor, drawers were left half open and a sleeping Link lay on the the edge of a messy bed. Cynthia let out a sigh. Wasn't this to be expected of a teenager?

Cynthia picked her way through the littered floor to Link. "You need to wake up Link," she said gently. It was obvious that he was not going to get up. She tried again, with more urgency in her voice. "Wake up, Link!" Still no response. Cynthia crossed over to the window and pulled open the blinds, flooding the room in early morning light. "Link, if you don't wake up soon, you will be late for school."

The effects of the last sentence were instantaneous. The boy shot out of bed and began changing franticly.

"Why didn't you get me up earlier?!"

"You looked so peaceful. I thought you might enjoy sleeping in," Cynthia said with a sly smile. She began to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway and said over her shoulder, "Raven called last night. He said his team lost the semi-final game and that he would be home later on tonight."

"Really? I wasn't expecting him to get home until tomorrow night."

Cynthia smiled as she left the room. She knew Link was more excited to see his older brother than he was letting on.

As a final thought, Cynthia turned to the open door and called, "7:20! Forty minutes remain!" and watched her son scramble downstairs and into a bright new day.

* * *

Link stared from his desk out the window at the sky. It had been a bright and cloudless morning when he had left for school. But by the time he had arrived, the sky had turned overcast. "I don't remember the news saying anything about rain today," Link said to himself. He sat quietly at his desk when suddenly everything went dark. For him, at least.

"Moshi-Moshi. Titan-desu," came a voice from behind him.

"Dawn! Don't do that!" Link said removing the scarf that the girl had put over his eyes.

Dawn was a girl only a couple of months older than Link. Her long blond hair was in its usual braid, half-way down her back. Her eyes were a sapphire blue. She wore a lavender long-sleeve shirt and white vest over a pair of jeans.

"You look like you had a rough night."

"I had a really weird dream this morning. I feel like it was important but…" Link trailed off. He wasn't sure how to tell Dawn about the dream. Sure the two of them had been friends since elementary school, but still…

"But? But what?" Dawn asked.

"But I don't remember anything," Link said with a sigh. He looked down and realized that he had crumpled the scarf into a ball while he had been talking. Wordlessly, he handed the white ball of fabric to his friend and returned to gazing out the window at the overcast sky.

Dawn looked him over. She could tell he was hiding something from her. She let out a sigh and was about to ask more questions but was interrupted by the buzzing sound of the bell. She would have to wait for answers another time.

* * *

"And with that, I wish you all a great spring break!" The announcement from the teacher was followed with a room full of "See ya laters" and "bye-byes." Dawn walked over to Link and the two of them left the room together.

Although the atmosphere of the classroom had been a happy and excited one, that excitement disappeared as the students came outside. The weather had deteriorated from overcast to a drizzle, and was threatening a deluge.

"It looks bad out here. Do you want to come over to my house? It's closer than yours. You could wait out the storm there," Link asked Dawn as they got outside the school building.

Dawn smiled at the offer. "I'm sorry, Link. I have my vocal lesson today, so I have to be downtown by 4:30." Seeing the disappointment on his face, she added "I'll be free tomorrow though. We can hang out then."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Link said before turning towards his route.

"Link, wait! I want to ask you something!" Dawn called, but Link was already out of earshot. Dawn sighed. "I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow," and walked towards her next destination.

* * *

The drizzle that had greeted the students as they walked out of the school had turned to a light rain. Link had kept a good pace from the time that he left, but was only halfway to his home when the rain began to pour down.

"Shoot. I'll be soaked by the time I get home," Link muttered. "I better take a shortcut." Link took a right down an alleyway. I think this is the right way, he thought. He made his way down the alley, but Link had a feeling that something was about to happen.

And then it hit him. No really, it hit him. Right on the back of his shoulder. To be a little more precise, a rock hit him.

Of course, Link did not know this at first. He thought that another student from his school had followed him and pegged him in the back. "Or maybe a squirrel is angry about the rain, and needed to let out some steam," he said to himself with a smirk.

But when he turned around, he did not see another student or a fuzzy woodland animal. Instead, he saw three monsters.

The monsters were a reddish-orange color. Each of them glared at Link through sickly yellow eyes. Six tentacles sprouted from each body. Instead of a mouth, a hole about the size of a fist protruded from each creature's face.

The creatures began to advance. The one in the center started to suck in air and a rock filled the hole in it's face.

Link was terrified. Is this the end of me he wondered. He began to back to back away but backed into a tree that was growing near the center of the alley. He swallowed and sunk to the ground, frozen in fear. The dirt underneath him was damp from the rain but Link did not care. He put his arms in a defensive position over his head.

The beings advanced further. The gap between Link and the creatures was closing quickly. He felt a chilling breeze blowing on his neck as the rain turned into a deluge.

"Creatures of the underworld! It is time for you to make your way to your final resting place! I am a messenger of the Golden Goddesses! It is time for you to face the light!"

A voice pierced through the dull roar of the pounding rain. Link looked up and saw the silhouette of a person standing on a brick wall. The chilling wind picked up again and the creatures that had been chasing after Link began to advance towards the newcomer. The figure jumped down and struck the first creature with their sword head on. It fell limply to the soggy ground and dissolved into a dark mist. The other two monsters hesitated after watching the defeat of their comrade. The unnamed swordsman took the opportunity and slashed at the other two creatures who met the same fate as their fallen leader.

"Underworld scum." The still unnamed fighter muttered. The figure turned to face Link. By this time, Link had recovered from the initial shock of what had just happened and finally had a good look at his unnamed savior.

The swordsman, who Link then realized was a girl, had long hair tucked under a deep blue stocking cap. She wore a tunic of the same color as their hat. Link noticed that the unnamed girl also wore a scarf that was arranged in a way that kept any onlookers from seeing her mouth. She stared at him with an icy gaze and said "The Goddesses request your audience."

A bright light enveloped the both of them. Link closed his eyes to shield them from the blinding light, but when he opened them, he was met with a surprisingly familiar sight. He was standing in the same place as he had been in his dream that morning.

A familiar voice came from behind him. "Welcome to the Sacred Realm, young hero. We have been waiting."

Link turned and came face to face with Dawn.

END Chapter 1

* * *

Author's notes:

Hi everyone! Ichigopinkpearl101 here, but please just call me G. This story is a little thing that came to me… a few year ago actually. I've been thinking about this idea and it has changed quite a lot. I'm glad that I finally got this idea down. Like really, really glad. I've always been a bit of a procrastinator, and I tend to have trouble getting my idea's on paper, but writing this came surprisingly easily to me. Of course, when you to wait almost two hours in Starbucks for school to start, you would be surprised how much you can write in a journal.

I will update this story, however gaps in between chapters may vary, but I will let you, the reader, know if there will be a long gap. Chapter 2 is in the works right now, so that will be up in the next few weeks.

Two things that I want to say before I end this chapter. One, I had a REALLY hard time trying to make the Octorocks sound menacing, and I'm still not sure if I did a good enough job. Two, if that little speech sounds familiar("It's time for you to face the light"), it should. That is, of course, if you have played 'Kid Icarus: Uprising'. I didn't think about it at the time I wrote that paragraph, but when I was doing a grammar check, I thought to myself, "Wow. That sounds exactly like something Pit would say." And I'm pretty sure that Pit did say "It's time for you to face the light!" at some point…

Anyway, to wrap things up, I want to say thank you for reading this. There is more to come.


	2. Awakening

"Dawn?" Link whispered. It was her, but there was something different about her. Her eyes were not her usual warm, welcoming ones. These were cold and distant. Link was shocked to see that her ears were not rounded like normal, either. They were elongated and pointed. Just like… his.

"Please do not call me that when I am in this form. I will let it pass now because you did not know. When I am in this form, you will call me Blue." Her response was near emotionless. It was as if she had become a different person.

In a flash of green light, Faore appeared in front of them, deep green and gold robes draped over her body. She hovered in the air and glided around gracefully, never touching the ground. _It wasn't a dream!_ Link thought.

"Welcome back, Blue. I see you brought Link with you." She turned to face Link, "I hope you don't mind if I call you that. I just feel so silly calling you 'Young Hero'," she said with a giggle.

"Faore, do you know why his powers haven't awakened?" Blue asked. Faore pondered the question for a moment before replying, "Nope, but my sisters may know. I'll go ask them," and she disappeared in another bright flash.

"Daw.. er.. Blue, what do you mean awaken my 'powers'?" Link asked his friend.

"Maybe I can answer your question."

The two of them turned to see Nayru. She was dressed similar to Faore, except instead of green robes, hers were a royal blue. Nayru continued, "It is likely because he never received a proper awakening like you did, Blue. This can be fixed easily though." She turned to Link and looked him directly in the eyes. The two of them stared at each other before Nayru continued.

"Young Hero, do you still believe that you are dreaming? Or has reality finally sunk in? Do not lie to me."

Link shifted his gaze to the floor. "I.. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Are you dreaming?" Nayru asked again.

"No… no. I am awake. It all seems to real to be a dream."

"Good. There is only one thing left for you to do. Faore?" Nayru called.

"Yes?"

"Come here." Nayru turned and addressed Link once more, "You shall swear your allegiance to Faore. However, once you do, there is no turning back. Do you understand?"

"No turning back? From what?"

"Once you swear your allegiance, you will no longer be a normal human. By awakening your powers, memories from your past incarnations will come to you," Nayru paused before continuing. "You will have to protect this realm with your life. As I said before, if you choose to swear your allegiance, you will no longer be truly human."

"But you won't be alone," Blue spoke. "I will help you learn to control your powers. And we are not the only two Guardians."

"Guardians?" Link asked.

"It's the name that we have decided to call ourselves if the public happens to see us fighting," Blue replied. She sighed, "Of course that is a worse-case scenario," she muttered to herself.

"What is your choice?" Nayru asked.

Link stood silently wrapped up in thought. Finally he answered, "Yes," he said, a determined look on his face, "Yes I will do it."

Nayru smiled, "Very well then. Come here and get on one knee."

Link did as he was told. He walked to the edge of a large, triangular shape on the ground and kneeled down. Faore glided towards him and hovered above the shallow pool of water in front of him.

"Take Faore's hand," Nayru instructed. Link, one again, did as told. Nayru smiled and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Faore began to speak, "Youth, will you protect the Sacred Realm with your life?"

"Yes."

Faore began to sing. Each word sounded foreign to Link, but somehow strangely familiar. Each sentence came out delicately and seemed to hang in the air.

Link was shocked when his body began to glow with a bright golden light. He wanted to scream, to cry out, but there was something that kept him quiet. Something that seemed to calm his unease. Link was soon completely enveloped by the light.

Then, it stopped. Faore was no longer singing and the light faded. Link was still kneeling and had closed his eyes to shield them from the harsh light. But when Link opened his eyes, he saw he had changed.

The clothes he had been wearing had been replaced with a forest green tunic over tan pants. He stood up and looked at his reflection in the water surrounding the raised platform. His sandy hair was tucked under a green cap, like Blue's. When he reached back, his hand brushed against an object. He grabbed it and pulled out a beautiful silvery sword. Its hilt shone pale blue in the soft light of the Sacred Realm.

Faore, who had stayed quiet while Link was looking at his sudden transformation, began to speak once more.

"Green, I have awakened your power. I have done all that I can do for you. Please use this gift wisely. Be courageous. Do not back down from the challenges that face you." She paused before continuing, "I have kept you for long enough. I send you on your way, back to your home world. Blue will be waiting on the other side." Link turned and saw that Blue had left. "Farewell, Green… I...id yo…safe trav…"

The Sacred Realm began to fade out like it had in his dream. Blue and gold faded to endless darkness.

The warmth that Link had felt in the Sacred Realm turned into a cold, damp feeling. Link opened his eyes and saw Dawn standing over him, shielding him from the rain with her soggy white scarf. The expression on her face was saddened and distant.

She closed her eyes and said in a soft voice, "I'm sorry that you got involved in this."

Her clothes were soaked from standing in the rain. Link looked at her face which looked tear stained from the rain.

Link stood up, "Lets go to my house. We can dry off there."

Cynthia sat watching the evening news. There was a report from Japan that a mad scientist had tried to take over the country but was stopped by a 12 year old kid.

She had been waiting for her younger son to return home for over an hour. Earlier that afternoon Raven had called to tell her that his flight had been grounded due to the surprise storm.

Cynthia was worried. She had called Link but had gotten no response. She was about to go out and look for him when she heard a key turning in the lock. Cynthia got up and began to walk toward the door. The door burst open to reveal a cold and wet Link and an equally cold and wet Dawn.

Cynthia couldn't help but laugh, "The two of you look like a couple of drowned rats. I'll go get you some towels." She smiled as she left the room.

Link turned to Dawn, "What am I supposed to tell my mom? I know she is going to ask where we were."

Dawn just smiled. "Don't worry, I'll handle this."

Just as Link had predicted, Cynthia's first question when she returned was where they had been. Dawn was quick to answer.

"We waited at the school for a while, in case the storm passed. When it was obvious that we wouldn't be able to wait out the storm, we ran as fast as we could to your house. Unfortunately we got caught in the deluge."

Link was astonished at how calmly Dawn had lied. She had never seemed like the person to tell a lie. '_Is there more that I don't know about her?' _Link asked himself.

"Dawn, would you like me to put your clothes in the dryer? I have a bathrobe that you can wear," Cynthia asked.

"That would be great, thank you," Dawn replied. She followed Cynthia out of the room. A thought crossed Dawn's mind.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could I use your phone?" Dawn asked.

Cynthia smiled, "Of course, but lets get your clothes dry first."

Twenty minutes later, Dawn walked up the stairs to Link's room in her now dry clothes. She knocked softly on the door and was met with no response. "I'm coming in," she said.

When she entered, she found the room in its usual unkempt state and a sleeping Link on the bed. Dawn walked passed the books and the dirty laundry and sat next to Link on the bed. The movement of the bed woke Link from his sleep. Dawn saw this and began to talk to Link as he sat up.

"I just got off the phone with Impa. She said she has to go help my dad with something, so she will be out of town for week. I told your mom and she said I could stay here over spring break."

"Really?" Link asked sleepily.

"She also told me Raven is coming back tomorrow night."

"Why is that?" Link asked. "I thought he was coming home tonight."

"His flight was delayed because the storm was so bad."

"Oh."

"You must have had a long day, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Link said.

The two of them sat in silence. Each second seemed to tick by more slowly than the last. It was Link who decided to break the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me about… this?"

Dawn answered in a slow manner, "It may sound cliche, but I do it to protect people. People who I care about. Like you, like my father…" She trailed off. When she turned to Link, he saw the light that had been missing from her eyes only a few hour ago. "It may not seem like it, but this land was once part of a vast kingdom, the kingdom of Hyrule."

"But that…"

"But Hyrule is nothing more than a myth, yes I know about that," Dawn cut Link off. "Tell me, how much do you know about the myth?"

"Well, it was a place that descended from the clouds. The people were ruled by an evil king, but the prince and the princess saved the land from the evil king. The prince died in the battle against the king so the… Hey! What's so funny?" As soon as Link had mentioned the prince, Dawn burst out in a fit of laughter.

"There was never a prince in the story," Dawn said, trying hard to stifle the laughter.

"Well how was I…" Link was again cut off by Dawn who sprang off the bed and turned to face Link. "Tomorrow we train, but tonight we rest."

Author's notes:

Hello readers (and Koala). Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I've been busy with enjoying my spring break as well as going to the Cherry Blossom Festival in San Francisco.

My thoughts on this chapter? I kinda think that Faore has a similar personality to Viridi from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Well, after the the events of chapter 18(Spoiler: or whenever the alliance between Palutena and Viridi happens). Also, after I uploaded chapter one, I realized that both Dawn and Cynthia have the same name as Dawn and Cynthia from Diamond and Pearl. This is entirely coincidental.

Almost all the characters that will appear in this story have already appeared in a Zelda game in some shape or form. The character may be using a different name in the story, but they all have made some sort of appearance in the series somewhere before.

Chapter three is being written right now and should be up within… the next two to three weeks.


End file.
